Flores Azules
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Pequeño(muy pequeño) one-shot Elsanna(sin incesto) moderno basado en la cancion de Flores amarillas.


LA HISTORIA DE FROZEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN,ESTOS PERTENECE A DISNEY ADEMAS DE QUE LA CANCION DE FLORES AMARILLAS TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE.

Anna la estaba esperando, con una flor azul y se podira decir que incluso la estaba soñando despierta con una luz en su pupila que ultimamente siempre aparecia cuando pensaba o hablaba de "ella" y con el amarillo del sol iluminando la esquina su corazon empezo latir como loco¿que le iba a decir a "ella"?... a Elsa,la chica mas linda y hermosa en todos los sentidos que habia conocido en su vida y de la cual se habia enamorado profundamente en los ultimos meses y que Anna habia invitado a esa cafeteria tan desierta donde las esperaba el encuentro.

-Tranquila Anna,estas lista,naciste mas que lista para esto...-se murmuraba la pelirroja para darse valor asi misma aun sin creer que Elsa hubiera aceptado su invitacion.

Ellas se habian conocido hace meses despues de que Anna chocara con ella y le virtiera un cafe encima a Elsa ocasionando que despues de mil disculpas por parte de Anna descubrieran que ya antes se habian conocido ( incluso habian sidos grandes amigas )cuando eran niñas pero Elsa se habia tenido que mudar por el trabajos de su padre...Anna le gusto saber que ciertos gustos de Elsa(como patinar sobre hielo,el chocolate, invierno y lo que tenia que ver con el) seguian igual,asi que empezaron a verse de vez en cuando para ponerse al corriente de lo que habia sido de sus vidas hasta entonces... aunque ahora que Elsa tenia 21años y ella 19 no pudo evitar enamorarse cada vez de Elsa.

Anna aun estaba pensando en su primer encuentro cuando en eso Elsa llego en una limusina, azul por supuesto...siempre habia sido su color favorito,Elsa la vio y se acerco de repente y la miro tan de frente que aun con casi toda una vida soñada Anna no pudo decir nada al verse perdida en los ojos azul hielo de Elsa.

\- Siento llegar hasta ahorita...¿Te hice esperar mucho?-pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa apenada que derritio a Anna por completo.

-No,no te preocupes, acabo de llegar-contesto la pelirroja-para ti...-añadio y tendio la flor que habia traido para Elsa.

Un sonrojo cubrio las mejillas de Elsa mostrando asi las pecas de la rubia que la mayoria de las veces casi no se notaban y que a Anna le gustaban mucho.

-Gracias Anna,es muy linda-murmuro Elsa totalmente apenada.

-De nada...-es lo unico que pudo contestar Anna ya que solo podia pensar en lo linda que se veia Elsa apenada y sonrojada-aunque no es tan linda que tu...espera...¿que dije?...bueno, digo...¿te parece pasamos a tomar un café helado-Anna termino diciendo totalmente nerviosa y roja.

Elsa solto una risita-Si,claro,vamos...

Entraron a la cafeteria y mientras platicaban y tomaban los cafés helados que habian pedido Anna se ponia cada vez nerviosa ,cosa que no paso desapersivido para Elsa ya que Anna raramente se ponia asi de nerviosa... siempre era alegre y con mucha energia que siempre hacia sonreir a Elsa.

-Anna...¿pasa algo?-pregunto Elsa curiosa y algo preocupada.

-¿A mi? Ehmm...si...no,bueno...yo,solo..-empezo Anna otra vez nerviosa pero al ver el rostro de preocupacion de Elsa tomo aire -Elsa...¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo un poco rapido por los nervios que incluso se levanto de la mesa pensando lo peor emepezando un monologo incoherente -Eh... ya se qu es loco pero bueno...quiero decir que si despues de esto tu ya no...

-Elsa se levanto de la mesa tambien interumpiendo el ilogico monologo de la pelirroja-Anna...-la llamo Elsa para que levantara la vista y al verla su corazon dio un salto de emocion..Elsa estaba sonriendo muy feliz sosteniendo la flor que le habia dado-Si,si quiero ser su novia...

Anna al oir eso no pudo controlar su emocion y la abrazo fuertemente mientras le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios a Elsa que le correspondio el beso con la misma ternura ya que ambas inconcientemente habian esperado ese beso desde hace tiempo que cuando se separaron no puedieron evitar de mirarse con una gran sonrisa de felicidad para despues tomarse de la mano y en vez de irse en la ostentosa limusina de Elsa...decidieron dirigirse caminando a la casa de Elsa para festejar el inico de su relacion pero cuando iban a medio camino Elsa se percato que le faltaba algo.

-¡Anna... tu flor! se me hace que por la emocion se me cayo en la cafeteria

-Pero Anna no se enojo ni nada al contrario sonrio mas al ver la preocupacion de Elsa porque eso demostraba que a Elsa le importaba cualquier detalle que le diera -No te preocupes ,es mas prometo que todos los dias te de flores azules

Elsa sonrio dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Anna sin saber que desde ese dia la pelirroja cumpliria su promesa y le daria flores azules todos los dias apartir de ese entonces.

FIN. 


End file.
